In storage devices, sense amplifiers are included on memory dies to sense current flowing through bit lines in order to determine the data values of the data that memory cells are storing or in order to verify that data has been correctly programmed into the memory cells. During a sense operation, some bit lines of a block are selected while others are unselected. Whether a given bit line is selected or unselected may depend on whether a sense controller desires to know the current flow through that bit line.
A sense amplifier may include a sense node that generates a sense voltage at a level corresponding to charge accumulated at the sense node. A sense operation includes a discharge period during which accumulated charge may discharge according to current flowing through an associated bit line. In turn, the sense voltage may drop to a discharge level after a certain amount of time that indicates the current flow through the bit line. Depending on whether the sense voltage drops below a trip voltage level may indicate certain information, such as the data values of the data being stored in a memory cell or whether the memory cell is sufficiently programmed. Consequently, in the event that the sense voltage does not drop to a level that accurately indicates the current flow through the bit line, then an inaccurate detection of the data being stored in a memory cell or an inaccurate detection of whether the memory cell has been sufficiently programmed may be made. As such, ways to improve a sense amplifier's ability to discharge the sense voltage to the correct level are desirable.